This invention relates to certain alkoxycarbonylamino-heteroaryl carboxylic acid derivatives, and associated pharmaceutical compositions, methods for use as prostaglandin IP (I2, or PGI2) antagonists, and methods of preparation thereof.
Prostaglandins or prostanoids (PGs) are a group of bioactive compounds derived from membrane phospholipids and are formed from 20-carbon essential fatty acids containing three, four, or five double bonds, and a cyclopentane ring. They fall into several main classes designated by the letters D, E, F, G, H, or I, and they are distinguished by substitutions to the cyclopentane ring. The main classes are further subdivided by subscripts 1, 2, or 3, which reflect their fatty acid precursors. Thus, PGI2 has a double ring structure, and the subscript 2 indicates that it is related to arachidonic acid.
Prostaglandins are known to be generated locally in the bladder in response to physiologic stimuli such as stretch of the detrusor smooth muscle, injuries of the vesical mucosa, and nerve stimulation (K. Anderson, Pharmacological Reviews 1993, 45(3), 253-308). PGI2 (also known as prostacyclin) is the major prostaglandin released from the human bladder. There are some suggestions that prostaglandins may be the link between detrusor muscle stretch produced by bladder filling and activation of C-fiber afferents by bladder distension. It has been proposed that prostaglandins may be involved in the pathophysiology of bladder disorders. Therefore, antagonists of prostaglandin IP receptors are expected to be useful in the treatment of bladder disorders such as bladder outlet obstruction, urinary incontinence, reduced bladder capacity, frequency of micturition, urge incontinence, stress incontinence, bladder hyperreactivity, benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH), prostatitis, detrusor hyperreflexia, urinary frequency, nocturia, urinary urgency, overactive bladder, pelvic hypersensitivity, urethritis, pelvic pain syndrome, prostatodynia, cystitis, idiophatic bladder hypersensitivity, and the like.
PGI2 also acts on platelets and blood vessels to inhibit aggregation and to cause vasodilation, and is thought to be important for vascular homeostasis. It has been suggested that PGI2 may contribute to the antithrombogenic properties of the intact vascular wall. PGI2 is also thought to be a physiological modulator of vascular tone that functions to oppose the actions of vasoconstrictors, emphasized by the participation of PGI2 in the hypotension associated with septic shock. Although prostaglandins do not appear to have direct effects on vascular permeability, PGI2 markedly enhances edema formation and leukocyte infiltration by promoting blood flow in the inflamed region. Therefore, IP receptor antagonists may prevent conditions associated with excessive bleeding such as, but not limited to, hemophilia and hemorrhaging, may relieve hypotension related to septic shock, and may reduce edema formation.
Several in vivo analgesia studies in rodents suggest that PGI2 plays a major role in the induction of hyperalgesia. Likewise, in vitro studies provide substantial evidence to suggest that xe2x80x9cPGI2-preferringxe2x80x9d (IP) receptors act as important modulators of sensory neuron function (K. Bley et al, Trends in Pharmacological Sciences 1998, 19(4):141-147.). Since IP receptors in sensory neurons are coupled to activation of both adenylyl cyclase and phospholipase C, and hence, cAMP-dependent protein kinase and protein kinase C, these receptors can exert powerful effects on ion channel activity and thus neurotransmitter release. Evidence of a prominent role for IP receptors in inflammatory pain has been obtained from recent studies in transgenic mice lacking the IP receptor (T. Murata et al., Nature 1997, 388, 678-682).
Antagonists of IP receptors are also expected to find a utility in respiratory allergies wherein PGI2 production in response to an allergen is present, or in respiratory conditions such as asthma.
Additional information relating to prostaglandins and their receptors is described in Goodman and Gillman""s, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, ninth edition, McGraw-Hill, New York, 1996, Chapter 26, pages 601-616. Thus antagonists which can selectively treat the above mentioned conditions by acting on the IP receptor, are desirable.
International Patent Application WO 01/68591 assigned to Hoffmann-La Roche AG refers to certain carboxylic acid derivatives as IP antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,242 assigned to Syntex LLC refers to certain imidazoline derivatives as IP antagonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,842 assigned to Merck and Co. refers to certain substituted acylamino-pyridine compounds useful as inhibitors of nitric oxyde synthase.
Bley et al., Trends in Pharmacological Sciences 1998, 19 (4), 141-147 refer to the role of IP prostanoid receptors in inflammatory pain.
Smith et al., British Journal of Pharmacology 1998, 124(3), 513-523 refer to characterization of prostanoid receptor-evoked responses in rat sensory neurons.
Murata. et al., Nature 1997, 388 (6643), 678-682 refer to altered pain perception and inflammatory response in mice lacking prostacyclin receptors.
Anderson et al., Pharmacological Reviews 1993, 45(3), 253-308 refer to Pharmacology of lower urinary tract smooth muscles and penile erectile tissues.
Coleman et al, Pharmacological Review 1994, 46(2), 205-229 refer to properties, distribution and structure of prostanoid receptors and their subtypes.
All publications, patents, and patent applications cited herein, whether supra or infra, are each hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
This invention relates to compounds comprising Formula (I): 
wherein:
G1 is selected from the groups a and b; 
A is selected from the group phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, and thienyl, all opt. substituted with lower alkyl, halogen, haloalkyl, alkoxy, cyano, nitro, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, or xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2;
Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 are each independently hydrogen or lower alkyl,
G2 stands for a heteroaryl group substituted with a carboxylic acid group, said heteroaryl ring containing one or two nitrogen atoms is selected from the group represented by the Formula c, d, e, f, g, h, i, and j: 
R1 and R2 are independently in each occurrence hydrogen, lower alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, nitro, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3, xe2x80x94ORxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94SO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94NSO2Rxe2x80x2, xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2, cyano, nitro, phenyl optionally substituted with halo, alkyl, cyano, nitro, or alkoxy; or heteroaryl optionally substituted with halo, alkyl, cyano, nitro, or alkoxy;
R1 and R2, if adjacent, taken together with the carbons to which they are attached may also form an aromatic ring, optionally substituted with one or two substitutents selected from lower alkyl, halo, cyano, or lower alkoxy, or individual isomers, racemic or non-racemic mixtures of isomers, prodrugs, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof.
In another aspect the invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of Formula (I) in admixture with at last one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
In another aspect, the invention relates to methods for treating a subject having a disease state that is alleviated by treatment with an IP receptor antagonist, which comprises administering to such a subject a therapeutically effective amount of at least a compound of Formula (I). In a preferred embodiment, the disease state is associated with the urinary tract, pain, inflammation, respiratory states, edema formation, or hypotensive vascular diseases.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a process which comprises:
acylation of the esters of general Formula 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, or 9 with phosgene; 
wherein R is a lower alkyl or a trimethylsilylethyl group, and R1 and R2 are as defined herein;
reaction with a compound of general Formula 1
wherein G1 is as defined herein;
and hydrolysis
to provide a compound of the general Formula (I) 
wherein G1 and G2 are as defined herein.
Definitions
Unless otherwise stated, the following terms used in this Application, including the specification and claims, have the definitions given below. It must be noted that, as used in the specification and the appended claims, the singular forms xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9can,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthexe2x80x9d include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
xe2x80x9cLower alkylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent linear or branched saturated hydrocarbon radical, having from one to six carbon atoms inclusive, unless otherwise indicated. Examples of lower alkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-butyl, n-pentyl, n-hexyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d means the radical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R, wherein R is a lower alkyl radical as defined herein. Examples of alkoxy radicals include, but are not limited to, methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent carbocyclic radical consisting of one individual ring, or one or more fused rings in which at least one ring is aromatic in nature, which can optionally be substituted with one or more, preferably one or two, substituents. Examples of aryl radicals include, but are not limited to phenyl, naphthyl, 4-fluorophenyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalidexe2x80x9d means the radical fluoro, bromo, chloro, and/or iodo.
xe2x80x9cHaloalkylxe2x80x9d means the lower alkyl radical as defined herein substituted in any position with one or more halogen atoms as defined herein. Examples of haloalkyl radicals include, but are not limited to, 1,2-difluoropropyl, 1,2-dichloropropyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d means the monovalent aromatic cyclic radical having one or more rings, preferably one to three rings, of four to eight atoms per ring incorporating one or more heteroatoms, preferably one or two, within the ring (chosen from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur), which can optionally be substituted with one or more, preferably one or two, substituents. Examples of heteroaryl radicals include, but are not limited to, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazinyl, thienyl, furanyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, naphtyridinyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cOptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9copt. substitutedxe2x80x9d means that a group may or may not be substituted with one or more, preferably one or two substitutents independently selected from the specified group. For example phenyl optionally substituted with lower alkyl, alkoxy, halo or cyano means that the phenyl group may or may not be substituted at any position with one or more, preferably one or two substituents independently selected from the group lower alkyl, alkoxy, halo or cyano.
xe2x80x9cLeaving groupxe2x80x9d means the group with the meaning conventionally associated with it in synthetic organic chemistry, i.e., an atom or group displaceable by a nucleophile. Examples of leaving groups include, but are not limited to, halogen, alkyl- or arylsulfonyloxy, such as methanesulfonyloxy, ethanesulfonyloxy, thiomethyl, benzenesulfonyloxy, tosyloxy, and thienyloxy, dihalophosphinoyloxy, optionally substituted benzyloxy, isopropyloxy, acyloxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cIsomerismxe2x80x9d means compounds that have identical molecular formulae but that differ in the nature or the sequence of bonding of their atoms or in the arrangement of their atoms in space. Isomers that differ in the arrangement of their atoms in space are termed xe2x80x9cstereoisomersxe2x80x9d. Stereoisomers that are not mirror images of one another are termed xe2x80x9cdiastereoisomersxe2x80x9d, and stereoisomers that are non-superimposable mirror images are termed xe2x80x9cenantiomersxe2x80x9d, or sometimes optical isomers. A carbon atom bonded to four nonidentical substituents is termed a xe2x80x9cchiral centerxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cChiral compoundxe2x80x9d means a compound with one chiral center. It has two enantiomeric forms of opposite chirality and may exist either as an individual enantiomer or as a mixture of enantiomers. A mixture containing equal amounts of individual enantiomeric forms of opposite chirality is termed a xe2x80x9cracemic mixturexe2x80x9d. A compound that has more than one chiral center has 2nxe2x88x921 enantiomeric pairs, where n is the number of chiral centers. Compounds with more than one chiral center may exist as either an individual diastereomer or as a mixture of diastereomers, termed a xe2x80x9cdiastereomeric mixturexe2x80x9d. When chiral centers are present, the stereoisomers may be characterized by the absolute configuration (R or S) of the chiral centers. Absolute configuration refers to the arrangement in space of the substituents attached to a chiral center. The substituents attached to a chiral center under consideration are ranked in accordance with the Sequence Rule of Cahn, Ingold and Prelog. (Cahn et al., Angew. Chem. Inter. 1966 Edit., 5, 385; errata 511; Cahn et al., Angew. Chem., 1966, 78, 413; Cahn and Ingold J. Chem. Soc. (London), 1951, 612; Cahn et al. Experientia, 1956, 12, 81; Cahn, J., Chem. Educ., 1964, 41, 116).
xe2x80x9cSubstantially purexe2x80x9d means at least about 80 mole percent, more preferably at least about 90 mole percent, and most preferably at least about 95 mole percent of the desired enantiomer or stereoisomer is present.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptablexe2x80x9d means that which is useful in preparing a pharmaceutical composition that is generally safe, non-toxic, and neither biologically nor otherwise undesirable and includes that which is acceptable for veterinary as well as human pharmaceutical use.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d of a compound means salts that are pharmaceutically acceptable, as defined herein, and that possess the desired pharmacological activity of the parent compound. Such salts include:
(1) acid addition salts formed with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, and the like; or formed with organic acids such as acetic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, benzoic, camphorsulfonic acid, citric acid, ethanesulfonic acid, fumaric acid, glucoheptonic acid, gluconic acid, glutamic acid, glycolic acid, hydroxynaphthoic acid, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic acid, lactic acid, maleic acid, malic acid, mandelic acid, methanesulfonic acid, muconic acid, 2-naphthalenesulfonic acid, propionic acid, salicylic acid, succinic acid, dibenzoyl-L-tartaric acid, tartaric acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, trimethylacetic acid, 2,2,2-trifluoroacetic acid, and the like; or
(2) salts formed when an acidic proton present in the parent compound either is replaced by a metal ion, e.g., an alkali metal ion, an alkaline earth ion, or an aluminum ion; or coordinates with an organic or inorganic base. Acceptable organic bases include diethanolamine, ethanolamine, N-methylglucamine, triethanolamine, tromethamine, and the like. Acceptable inorganic bases include aluminum hydroxide, calcium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, sodium carbonate and sodium hydroxide.
It should be understood that all references to pharmaceutically acceptable salts include solvent addition forms (solvates) or crystal forms (polymorphs) as defined herein, of the same acid addition salt.
xe2x80x9cSolvatesxe2x80x9d means solvent addition forms that contain either stoichiometric or non-stoichiometric amounts of solvent. Some compounds have a tendency to trap a fixed molar ratio of solvent molecules in the crystalline solid state, thus forming a solvate. If the solvent is water the solvate formed is a hydrate, when the solvent is alcohol, the solvate formed is an alcoholate.
xe2x80x9cProdrugxe2x80x9d means a pharmacologically inactive form of a compound which is metabolized in vivo, e.g., by biological fluids or enzymes, by a subject after administration into a pharmacologically active form of the compound in order to produce the desired pharmacological effect. The prodrug can be metabolized before absorption, during absorption, after absorption, or at a specific site. Although metabolism occurs for many compounds primarily in the liver, almost all other tissues and organs, especially the lung, are able to carry out varying degrees of metabolism. Prodrug forms of compounds may be utilized, for example, to improve bioavailability, improve subject acceptability such as by masking or reducing unpleasant characteristics such as bitter taste or gastrointestinal irritability, alter solubility such as for intravenous use, provide for prolonged or sustained release or delivery, improve ease of formulation, or provide site-specific delivery of the compound. Reference to a compound herein includes prodrug forms of a compound. Prodrugs are described in The Organic Chemistry of Drug Design and Drug Action, by Richard B. Silverman, Academic Press, San Diego, 1992. Chapter 8: xe2x80x9cProdrugs and Drug delivery Systemsxe2x80x9d pp.352-401; Design of Prodrugs, edited by H. Bundgaard, Elsevier Science, Amsterdam, 1985; Design of Biopharmaceutical Properties through Prodrugs and Analogs, Ed. by E. B. Roche, American Pharmaceutical Association, Washington, 1977; and Drug Delivery Systems, ed. by R. L. Juliano, Oxford Univ. Press, Oxford, 1980.
xe2x80x9cSubjectxe2x80x9d means mammals and non-mammals. Mammals means any member of the Mammalia class including, but not limited to, humans, non-human primates such as chimpanzees and other apes and monkey species; farm animals such as cattle, horses, sheep, goats, and swine; domestic animals such as rabbits, dogs, and cats; laboratory animals including rodents, such as rats, mice, and guinea pigs; and the like. Examples of non-mammals include, but are not limited to, birds, reptiles, and the like.
xe2x80x9cTherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means an amount of a compound that, when administered to a subject for treating a disease state, is sufficient to effect such treatment for the disease state. The xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d will vary depending on the compound, and disease state being treated, the severity or the disease treated, the age and relative health of the subject, the route and form of administration, the judgement of the attending medical or veterinary practitioner, and other factors.
xe2x80x9cPharmacological effectxe2x80x9d as used herein encompasses effects produced in the subject that achieve the intended purpose of a therapy. In one preferred embodiment, a pharmacological effect means that primary indications of the subject being treated are prevented, alleviated, or reduced. For example, a pharmacological effect would be one that results in the prevention, alleviation or reduction of primary indications in a treated subject. In another preferred embodiment, a pharmacological effect means that disorders or symptoms of the primary indications of the subject being treated are prevented, alleviated, or reduced. For example, a pharmacological effect would be one that results in the prevention or reduction of primary indications in a treated subject.
xe2x80x9cDisease statexe2x80x9d means any disease, condition, symptom, or indication.
xe2x80x9cTreatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctreatmentxe2x80x9d of a disease state includes:
(1) preventing the disease state, i.e. causing the clinical symptoms of the disease state not to develop in a subject that may be exposed to or predisposed to the disease state, but does not yet experience or display symptoms of the disease state.
(2) inhibiting the disease state, i.e., arresting the development of the disease state or its clinical symptoms, or
(3) relieving the disease state, i.e., causing temporary or permanent regression of the disease state or its clinical symptoms.
xe2x80x9cAntagonistxe2x80x9d means a molecule such as a compound, a drug, an enzyme inhibitor, or a hormone, that diminishes or prevents the action of another molecule or receptor site.
xe2x80x9cBladder disordersxe2x80x9d include, but are not limited to, bladder outlet obstruction, urinary incontinence, reduced bladder capacity, frequency of micturition, urge incontinence, stress incontinence, reduced bladder capacity, frequency of micturition, urge incontinence, stress incontinence, bladder hyperreactivity, benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH), prostatitis, detrusor hyperreflexia, urinary frequency, nocturia, urinary urgency, overactive bladder, pelvic hypersensitivity urethritis, pelvic pain syndrome, prostatodynia, cystitis or idiophatic bladder hypersensitivity.
xe2x80x9cBladder outlet obstructionxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH), urethral stricture disease, tumors and the like. It is usually symptomatically manifested as obstructive (low flow rates, difficulty in initiating urination, and the like), or irritative (urgency, suprapubic pain, and the like).
xe2x80x9cOutlet insufficiencyxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, urethral hypermobility, intrinsic sphincteric deficiency, or mixed incontinence. It is usually symptomatically manifested as stress incontinence.
xe2x80x9cPelvic Hypersensitivityxe2x80x9d includes but is not limited to, pelvic pain, interstitial (cell) cystitis, prostadynia, prostatis, vulvadynia, urethritis, orchidalgia, and the like. It is symptomatically manifested as pain, inflammation or discomfort referred to the pelvic region, and usually includes symptoms of overactive bladder.
xe2x80x9cPainxe2x80x9d means the more or less localized sensation of discomfort, distress, or agony, resulting from the stimulation of specialized nerve endings. There are many types of pain, including, but not limited to, lightning pains, phantom pains, shooting pains, acute pain, inflammatory pain, neuropathic pain, complex regional pain, neuralgia, neuropathy, and the like (Dorland""s Illustrated Medical Dictionary, 28th Edition, W. B. Saunders Company, Philadelphia, Pa.). The goal of treatment of pain is to reduce the degree of severity of pain perceived by a treatment subject. Throughout the application the following abbreviations are used with the following meanings:
Nomenclature
In general, the nomenclature used in this Application is based on AUTONOM(trademark) v.4.0, a Beilstein Institute computerized system for the generation of IUPAC systematic nomenclature. For example, a compound of Formula (I) wherein G1 is a group of Formula a, A is phenyl, G2 is a group of Formula c, and R1 is phenyl is named 2-phenyl-5-(5-phenyl-benzofuran-2-ylmethoxycarbonylamino)-pyrimidine-4-carboxylic acid.
Preferred Compounds
Among compounds of the present invention set forth in the Summary of the Invention, certain compounds of Formula (I), or individual isomers, racemic or non-racemic mixtures of isomers, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof, are preferred:
For example, preferred compounds of Formula (I) include those wherein G1 is selected from the group a and b, more preferably from the group a.
Other preferred compounds of Formula (I) include those wherein A is preferably selected from the group phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, and thienyl, more preferably phenyl, all optionally substituted as defined in the Summary of the Invention.
Preferred compounds of Formula (I) also include those wherein, G2 is selected from the group, c, d, e, f, g, h, i; and i preferably from the group c, d, and g.
Other preferred compounds also include those wherein R1 is optionally substituted phenyl.
Exemplary particularly preferred compounds, or individual isomers, racemic or non-racemic mixtures of isomers, or pharmaceutically acceptable salts or solvates thereof, include:
3-(5-phenyl-benzofuran-2-ylmethoxycarbonylamino)-isonicotinic acid;
1-phenyl-3-(5-phenyl-benzofuran-2-ylmethoxycarbonylamino)-1H-pyrazole-4-carboxylic acid;
2-phenyl-5-(5-phenyl-benzofuran-2-ylmethoxycarbonylamino)-pyrimidine-4-carboxylic acid;
5-[5-(4-fluoro-phenyl)-benzofuran-2-ylmethoxycarbonylamino]-2-phenyl-pyrimidine-4-carboxylic acid;
2-phenyl-5-(5-thiophen-3-yl-benzofuran-2-ylmethoxycarbonylamino)-pyrimidine-4-carboxylic acid; and
5-(biphenyl-4-ylmethoxycarbonylamino)-2-phenyl-pyrimidine-4-carboxylic acid.
Compounds of the present invention may be made by the methods depicted in the illustrative synthetic reaction schemes shown and described below.
The starting materials and reagents used in preparing these compounds generally are either available from commercial suppliers, such as Aldrich Chemical Co., or are prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art following procedures set forth in references such as Fieser and Fieser""s Reagents for Organic Synthesis; Wiley and Sons: New York, 1991, Volumes 1-15; Rodd""s Chemistry of Carbon Compounds, Elsevier Science Publishers, 1989, Volumes 1-5 and Supplementals; and Organic Reactions, Wiley and Sons: New York, 1991, Volumes 1-40. The following synthetic reaction schemes are merely illustrative of some methods by which the compounds of the present invention may be synthesized, and various modifications to these synthetic reaction schemes may be made and will be suggested to one skilled in the art having referred to the disclosure contained in this Application.
The starting materials and the intermediates of the synthetic reaction schemes may be isolated and purified if desired using conventional techniques, including but not limited to filtration, distillation, crystallization, chromatography, and the like. Such materials may be characterized using conventional means, including physical constants and spectral data.
Unless specified to the contrary, the reactions described herein preferably take place at atmospheric pressure over a temperature range from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 125xc2x0 C., and most preferably and conveniently at about room (or ambient) temperature, e.g., about 20xc2x0 C.
The following scheme describes a method of preparing a compound of Formula (I) wherein G1 and G2, are as defined in the Summary of the Invention. 
Generally, a 2-aminoheteroaryl carboxylate, wherein Het is an heteroaryl ring as defined for the group G2 in the Summary of the Invention and R is a protective group such as a lower alkyl or a trimethylsiliyl ethyl group, can be acylated with phosgene in an inert solvent to give the isocyanate that can subsequently react with a 2-hydroxymethyl derivative of general Formula 1 to give the carbamate-carboxyl ester derivative which following hydrolysis of the carboxyl ester group can yield a benzoic acid of Formula (I). The acylation with phosgene is well described in the art, for example in Ozaki, Chem. Rev. 1972, 72, 457-496. The condensation of the isocyanate with a 2-hydroxymethyl derivative of general Formula 1 can be effected in the presence of a base for example triethylamine or dimethylaminopyridine (DMAP). Hydrolysis of the ester group can be effected using methods well known to the artisan, for example with an alkali hydroxyde such as sodium, lithium or potassium hydroxyde in a lower alkanol solution to prepare the acid of Formula Ia. 
Generally compounds of Formula 1 wherein G1 is a can be prepared from 5-bromo-benzofuran-2-carboxylate with the appropriate boronic acid in the presence of a catalyst preferably tetrakis-triphenylphosphine-palladium and a base such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, or potassium phosphate, followed by reduction of the acid with for example, lithium aluminum hydride or borohydride in a suitable solvent such as THF, diethyl ether or 1,2-dimethoxyethane. The synthesis of 5-bromobenzofuran-2-carboxylate can be effected from 5-bromosalicylaldehyde and diethylbromomalonate in the presence of a base such as potassium carbonate. 
Alternatively, compounds of Formula 1 wherein G1 is a group represented by Formula b are commercially available or can be prepared by reacting 4-halo-benzaldehyde with the appropriate borane derivative followed by hydrogenation or reduction, with for example sodium borohydride, of the aldehyde group to yield the appropriate phenyl methanol derivative. Such procedures are well described in the art, for example in Zhang et al. ( ), Tetrahedron Lett., 1999, 40, 32, 5813-5816.
Scheme for the Preparation of Amines of General Formula 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9
Certain amines of Formula 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9 wherein R1 and R2 are as described in the Summary of the Invention, and R is a protective group, are available commercially or can be prepared by methods known to those skilled in the art. 
For example amines of general Formula 2 wherein the heteroaryl group is a pyrimidinyl group, and R1 and R2 are as described in the invention can be prepared from the 5-halo-pyrimidine carboxylic acid of Formula n wherein X is a halogen. For example, an appropriate starting material can be 5-bromo-2-phenyl pyrimidine carboxylic acid which can be prepared as described in Kunekell et al., Chem. Ber., 1902, 35, 3164. The conversion of the halide-carboxylic acid n to the amine-carboxylic acid o can be effected by methods well known in the art, for example with aqueous ammonia as described for example in Grant et al.; Can. J. Chem., 1956, 34; 1444. The acid of general Formula o can undergo esterification to give the 5-amino-2-phenylpyrimidine carboxyl ester of general Formula 2, wherein R is a protective group such as lower alkyl or trimethylsilyl ethyl. 
The preparation of compounds of Formula 3, wherein the heteroaryl group is pyrazolyl group, R1 is phenyl and R2 is hydrogen can be effected from a cyanoacetate of general Formula p, with benzaldehyde phenylhydrazone q as described in Massa S et al, J. Heterocycl. Chem. 1990, 27;6, 1805-1809.
Compound of Formula 4, wherein the heteroaryl group is a pyrazinyl group, and R1 and R2 are hydrogen, can be prepared by esterification of the commercially available acid derivative as described in Ellingson et al, J. Am. Chem. Soc, 1945, 67.1711. Compounds of Formula 4 wherein R1 and R2 are as defined herein, are well described in the literature.
For example; Lang et al, Helv. Chim. Acta, 1986, 793-802, and Thompson et al, J. Org. Chem., 1988, 2052-2055 describe the preparation of 3-amino-6-phenyl-pyrazine-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester. Additionally Thompson describes for example the preparation of the compound substituted with furanyl or with methoxy-phenyl. In another example Ellingson et al J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1949, 2798 and Russ et al, Arch. Pharm., 1992, 761-768 describe the preparation of 3-amino-6-bromo-pyrazine-2-carboxylic acid methyl ester.
Certain compounds of Formulae 6, 7, 8, and 9, wherein the heteroaryl group is a pyridinyl group, and R1 and R2 are as defined in the Summary of the invention are available commercially. Others are well described in the art. For example, 3-amino-pyridine-2-carboxylic acid ethyl ester and 5-amino-pyridine-2-carboxylic ester are described in Min, R. S et al, Chem. Heterocycl. Compd, 1998, 24, 8, 885-886; 4-amino-nicotinic acid methyl ester is described in Leroy, F. et a, Synth. Commun, 1996, 26, 12, 2257-2272; 2-amino-nicotinic acid methyl ester is described in Koller, Chem. Ber. 1927, 60, 408; and 4-amino-quinoline-3-carboxylic acid methyl ester and 3-amino-quinoline-4-carboxylic acid methyl ester are described in Godard, A. et al, J. Heterocycl. Chem. 1980, 17, 465-473.
The IP receptor antagonists such as those described in this invention preferably possess utility in bladder disorders associated with bladder outlet obstruction and urinary incontinence conditions such as bladder outlet obstruction, urinary incontinence, reduced bladder capacity, frequency of micturition, urge incontinence, stress incontinence, bladder hyperreactivity, benign prostatic hypertrophy (BPH), prostatitis, detrusor hyperreflexia, urinary frequency, nocturia, urinary urgency, overactive bladder, pelvic hypersensitivity, urethritis, pelvic pain syndrome, prostatodynia, cystitis, and idiophatic bladder hypersensitivity.
Preferred compounds also possess anti-inflammatory and/or analgesic properties in viva. Accordingly, preferred compounds are useful as anti-inflammatory and/or analgesic agents in mammals, especially humans. They find utility in pain conditions from a wide variety of causes, including but not limited to, inflammatory pain, surgical pain, visceral pain, dental pain, premenstrual pain, central pain, pain due to burns, migraine or cluster headaches, nerve injury, neuritis, neuralgias, poisoning, ischemic injury, interstitial cystitis, cancer pain, viral, parasitic or bacterial infection, post-traumatic injuries (including fractures and sports injuries), and pain associated with functional bowel disorders such as irritable bowel syndrome.
Preferred compounds also find utility in inflammatory conditions from a variety of causes, including but not limited to, bacterial, fungal or viral infections, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, surgery, bladder infection or idiopathic bladder inflammation, over-use, old age, or nutritional deficiencies, prostatitis, and conjunctivitis.
Preferred compounds also find utility in the treatment of hypotensive vascular diseases such as hypotension associated with septic shock.
In addition, preferred compounds also find utility in the treatment of respiratory diseases such as allergies and asthma.
These and other therapeutic uses are described, for example, in Goodman and Gilman""s, The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, ninth edition, McGraw-Hill, New York, 1996, Chapter 26:601-616; and Coleman, R. A., Pharmacological Reviews, 1994, 46, 205-229.
The binding affinity of these compounds to the intended target was measured with the in vitro Human Platelet IP receptor binding Assay as described in more detail in Example 11. The inhibition of bladder contractions by compounds of this invention may be assayed by in vivo assays such as Inhibition of Bladder Contractions Induced by Isovolumetric Bladder Distension in Rats and Inhibition of Volume-Induced Contractions in Rats, as described in more detail in Examples 14 and 15 respectively. The anti-inflammatory/analgesic activity of the compounds of this invention may be assayed by in vivo assays such as the Rat Carrageenan Paw Assay, the Rat Complete Freund""s Adjuvant-induced Assay, and the Carbaprostacyclin Induced Writhing Test as described in more detail in Examples 12, 13, and 17 respectively. Activity in the inhibition of the septic shock may be assayed by in vivo assays such as the Rat Reversal of Endotoxin-Induced Hypotension Assay, as described in more detail in Example 16.
The present invention includes pharmaceutical compositions comprising at least one compound of the present invention, or an individual isomer, racemic or non-racemic mixture of isomers or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, together with at least one pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, and optionally other therapeutic and/or prophylactic ingredients.
In general, the compounds of the present invention will be administered in a therapeutically effective amount by any of the accepted modes of administration for agents that serve similar utilities. Suitable dosage ranges are typically 1-500 mg daily, preferably 1-100 mg daily, and most preferably 1-30 mg daily depending upon numerous factors such as the severity of the disease to be treated, the age and relative health of the subject, the potency of the compound used, the route and form of administration, the indication towards which the administration is directed, and the preferences and experience of the medical practitioner involved. One of ordinary skill in the art of treating such diseases will be able, without undue experimentation and in reliance upon personal knowledge and the disclosure of this Application, to ascertain a therapeutically effective amount of the compounds of the present invention for a given disease.
In general, compounds of the present invention will be administered as pharmaceutical formulations including those suitable for oral (including buccal and sub-lingual), rectal, nasal, topical, pulmonary, vaginal, or parenteral (including intramuscular, intraarterial, intrathecal, subcutaneous and intravenous) administration or in a form suitable for administration by inhalation or insufflation. The preferred manner of administration is generally oral using a convenient daily dosage regimen which can be adjusted according to the degree of affliction.
A compound or compounds of the present invention, together with one or more conventional adjuvants, carriers, or diluents, may be placed into the form of pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosages. The pharmaceutical compositions and unit dosage forms may be comprised of conventional ingredients in conventional proportions, with or without additional active compounds or principles, and the unit dosage forms may contain any suitable effective amount of the active ingredient commensurate with the intended daily dosage range to be employed. The pharmaceutical compositions may be employed as solids, such as tablets or filled capsules, semisolids, powders, sustained release formulations, or liquids such as solutions, suspensions, emulsions, elixirs, or filled capsules for oral use; or in the form of suppositories for rectal or vaginal administration; or in the form of sterile injectable solutions for parenteral use. Formulations containing about one (1) milligram of active ingredient or, more broadly, about 0.01 to about one hundred (100) milligrams, per tablet, are accordingly suitable representative unit dosage forms.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated in a wide variety of oral administration dosage forms. The pharmaceutical compositions and dosage forms may comprise a compound or compounds of the present invention or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as the active component. The pharmaceutically acceptable carriers may be either solid or liquid. Solid form preparations include powders, tablets, pills, capsules, cachets, suppositories, and dispersible granules. A solid carrier may be one or more substances which may also act as diluents, flavoring agents, solubilizers, lubricants, suspending agents, binders, preservatives, tablet disintegrating agents, or an encapsulating material. In powders, the carrier generally is a finely divided solid which is a mixture with the finely divided active component. In tablets, the active component generally is mixed with the carrier having the necessary binding capacity in suitable proportions and compacted in the shape and size desired. The powders and tablets preferably contain from about one (1) to about seventy (70) percent of the active compound. Suitable carriers include but are not limited to magnesium carbonate, magnesium stearate, talc, sugar, lactose, pectin, dextrin, starch, gelatin, tragacanth, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, a low melting wax, cocoa butter, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpreparationxe2x80x9d is intended to include the formulation of the active compound with encapsulating material as carrier, providing a capsule in which the active component, with or without carriers, is surrounded by a carrier, which is in association with it. Similarly, cachets and lozenges are included. Tablets, powders, capsules, pills, cachets, and lozenges may be as solid forms suitable for oral administration.
Other forms suitable for oral administration include liquid form preparations including emulsions, syrups, elixirs, aqueous solutions, aqueous suspensions, or solid form preparations which are intended to be converted shortly before use to liquid form preparations. Emulsions may be prepared in solutions, for example, in aqueous propylene glycol solutions or may contain emulsifying agents, for example, such as lecithin, sorbitan monooleate, or acacia. Aqueous solutions can be prepared by dissolving the active component in water and adding suitable colorants, flavors, stabilizing, and thickening agents. Aqueous suspensions can be prepared by dispersing the finely divided active component in water with viscous material, such as natural or synthetic gums, resins, methylcellulose, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and other well known suspending agents. Solid form preparations include solutions, suspensions, and emulsions, and may contain, in addition to the active component, colorants, flavors, stabilizers, buffers, artificial and natural sweeteners, dispersants, thickeners, solubilizing agents, and the like.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for parenteral administration (e.g., by injection, for example bolus injection or continuous infusion) and may be presented in unit dose form in ampoules, pre-filled syringes, small volume infusion or in multi-dose containers with an added preservative. The compositions may take such forms as suspensions, solutions, or emulsions in oily or aqueous vehicles, for example solutions in aqueous polyethylene glycol. Examples of oily or nonaqueous carriers, diluents, solvents or vehicles include propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, vegetable oils (e.g., olive oil), and injectable organic esters (e.g., ethyl oleate), and may contain formulatory agents such as preserving, wetting, emulsifying or suspending, stabilizing and/or dispersing agents. Alternatively, the active ingredient may be in powder form, obtained by aseptic isolation of sterile solid or by lyophilisation from solution for constitution before use with a suitable vehicle, e.g., sterile, pyrogen-free water.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for topical administration to the epidermis as ointments, creams or lotions, or as a transdermal patch. Ointments and creams may, for example, be formulated with an aqueous or oily base with the addition of suitable thickening and/or gelling agents. Lotions may be formulated with an aqueous or oily base and will in general also containing one or more emulsifying agents, stabilizing agents, dispersing agents, suspending agents, thickening agents, or coloring agents. Formulations suitable for topical administration in the mouth include lozenges comprising active agents in a flavored base, usually sucrose and acacia or tragacanth; pastilles comprising the active ingredient in an inert base such as gelatin and glycerin or sucrose and acacia; and mouthwashes comprising the active ingredient in a suitable liquid carrier.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for administration as suppositories. A low melting wax, such as a mixture of fatty acid glycerides or cocoa butter is first melted and the active component is dispersed homogeneously, for example, by stirring. The molten homogeneous mixture is then poured into convenient sized molds, allowed to cool, and to solidify.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for vaginal administration. Pessaries, tampons, creams, gels, pastes, foams or sprays containing in addition to the active ingredient such carriers as are known in the art to be appropriate.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for nasal administration. The solutions or suspensions are applied directly to the nasal cavity by conventional means, for example, with a dropper, pipette or spray. The formulations may be provided in a single or multidose form. In the latter case of a dropper or pipette, this may be achieved by the patient administering an appropriate, predetermined volume of the solution or suspension. In the case of a spray, this may be achieved for example by means of a metering atomizing spray pump.
The compounds of the present invention may be formulated for aerosol administration, particularly to the respiratory tract and including intranasal administration. The compound will generally have a small particle size for example of the order of five (5) microns or less. Such a particle size may be obtained by means known in the art, for example by micronization. The active ingredient is provided in a pressurized pack with a suitable propellant such as a chlorofluorocarbon (CFC), for example, dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, or dichlorotetrafluoroethane, or carbon dioxide or other suitable gas. The aerosol may conveniently also contain a surfactant such as lecithin. The dose of drug may be controlled by a metered valve. Alternatively the active ingredients may be provided in a form of a dry powder, for example a powder mix of the compound in a suitable powder base such as lactose, starch, starch derivatives such as hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose and polyvinylpyrrolidine (PVP). The powder carrier will form a gel in the nasal cavity. The powder composition may be presented in unit dose form for example in capsules or cartridges of e.g., gelatin or blister packs from which the powder may be administered by means of an inhaler.
When desired, formulations can be prepared with enteric coatings adapted for sustained or controlled release administration of the active ingredient. For example, the compounds of the present invention can be formulated in transdermal or subcutaneous drug delivery devices. These delivery systems are advantageous when sustained release of the compound is necessary and when patient compliance with a treatment regimen is crucial. Compounds in transdermal delivery systems are frequently attached to an skin-adhesive solid support. The compound of interest can also be combined with a penetration enhancer, e.g., Azone (1-dodecylaza-cycloheptan-2-one). Sustained release delivery systems are inserted subcutaneously into to the subdermal layer by surgery or injection. The subdermal implants encapsulate the compound in a lipid soluble membrane, e.g., silicone rubber, or a biodegradable polymer, e.g., polylactic acid.
The pharmaceutical preparations are preferably in unit dosage forms. In such form, the preparation is subdivided into unit doses containing appropriate quantities of the active component. The unit dosage form can be a packaged preparation, the package containing discrete quantities of preparation, such as packeted tablets, capsules, and powders in vials or ampoules. Also, the unit dosage form can be a capsule, tablet, cachet, or lozenge itself, or it can be the appropriate number of any of these in packaged form.
Other suitable pharmaceutical carriers and their formulations are described in Remington: The Science and Practice of Pharmacy 1995, edited by E. W. Martin, Mack Publishing Company, 19th edition, Easton, Pa. Representative pharmaceutical formulations containing a compound of the present invention are described in Examples 4-10.